


【授權翻譯】lick the sweat off your intellect <一觸即發>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, NC-17, Oral Sex, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John has to look at Sherlock strut around the flat in just a towel one more time, he's going to snap.</p><p><b>譯者版簡介：</b><br/>Sherlock是個天才──在每方面都是──看他如何以零經驗的處男身搞到三大洲華生都把持不住就知道！</p><p><b>本文成份：</b><br/>果醬／紅內褲／處男福裸身誘受／口活／浴室性愛<br/>(大概可以標示成PWP?!)</p><p>(2013/01/12 全文譯完)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】lick the sweat off your intellect <一觸即發>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lick the sweat off your intellect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577292) by [myswordfishmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordfishmind/pseuds/myswordfishmind). 



> 授權文  
> myswordfishmind :  
> Oh my! I would be completely honoured for you to translate it if you want, that's so kind of you! I give you full permission, I love that there are people like you in fandoms trying to get works to a wider audience, it's really selfless :)  
> Thank you for the comment!  
> Posted Fri 21 Dec 2012 11:43AM EST  
>  
> 
> 譯者PS1. 原文爆笑火辣且文筆優美，如果看了不帶感絕對是因為本人的渣翻譯 Orz  
> 譯者PS2. 對不起譯者起名無能，不知道這種標題能翻成什麼 (艸)  
> 譯者PS3. 語法裡有很多「do A, before B」，直翻中文實在不順，就變成「做了A, 然後做了B」。沒有beta…歡迎抓蟲 Orz

John閉上眼試著想一些讓人鎮定，冷靜的東西。像鏡面一樣平靜無波的湖。深秋時候無邊無際的藍天。Sherlock肩膀上那一片蒼白的跟紙一樣的肌膚，他的──

該死。不。不是那個。

「Sherlock，拜託你能不能套件衣服什麼的？或者快去洗澡別只圍一條毛巾在那邊瞎轉好嗎？我不認為你現在在忙的不管是什麼鬼有必要裸體進行。」John抱怨道，試著讀懂手上這篇雜誌文章。Epigenetics，這誰啊？(Epigenetics查到的翻譯是「表觀遺傳學」，但John顯然心不在焉沒看懂 XD) 什麼？這些單詞怎麼都那麼長？他無意識的又翻了一頁，暗自希望Sherlock在忙別的事時的視線死角能隱藏現在占據在他臉上的潮紅。

John差不多在兩人初識時就認為Sherlock絕對不會羞於展露身體，這事實在白金漢宮踩床單事件中確認了。但在幾周前，Sherlock開始在洗澡前只圍一條毛巾在公寓裡瞎晃上好幾分鐘。那麼多縫隙間的春光，完美的肌膚，真能讓聖人的褲子緊繃起來，而John的腦袋可不怎麼清醒，就最近說來。

「實驗正做到一半，John。如果我現在離開這些微生物就毀了。」Sherlock心不在焉的回道，對著一排培養皿做了些可疑的事。John冒險看了他的室友一眼並立刻後悔起來。Sherlock在廚房的某個流理台邊彎著身子，完全的裸露，只留一小片除了神蹟之外完全看不出來是什麼力量讓它還掛在臀間要掉不掉的白毛巾。他肋骨的線條能被John漫遊的視線數了個遍，他的肩胛姿勢像個狩獵中的貓科動物，在桌子的陰影下John可以看見那條令人喜愛的稀疏毛髮，這裡滿是各種令人垂涎的誘惑。John的舌頭繞著牙齒內面劃了一圈，嘴唇微分，他不知道他的嘴還會張到多開(how wide he would have to open, 不知怎麼翻較好, 我想是在講嘴 Orz)，自己還能忍受到什麼程度。

喔天啊。誰來救救他啊。

「你難道不能在脫衣服前先想一下這件事嗎？」John痛苦的咕噥著，倍感挫折的──某種很不一樣的挫折──再翻一頁。

「我看不出這有什麼問題，John。你待過軍隊，不是早就習慣裸體了？」Sherlock問道。John咬著牙。對，但他軍隊同僚沒一個長的像 _ **那樣**_ ，或是夠天才，或是專長氣死人。

「對但這是在我家，不是在兵營。完全不是一回事。」

「啊。有意思。」Sherlock說話的聲調顯示他正在腦補一些「有意思」的畫面。在John的腦袋開始腦補Sherlock版的「畫面」時，他合上被捏皺的雜誌。

「茶。絕對是茶。還有土司。」他說道，然後決定從扶手椅中起身並在避免看著Sherlock的情況下進入廚房。他失敗了，當然，不過至少是試過了。

John讓自己沉浸在熟悉的泡茶動作中。茶壺倒滿水然後打開開關，在琺瑯杯底放上一個Twining’s茶包，拿出牛奶，塞兩片土司進烤麵包機，拿出果醬。他可以給Sherlock來一杯，但那個白癡不值得一杯好茶。他可以就這麼圍著毛巾站著，渴著。看看 _ **他**_ 會不會喜歡。  
(這段大概是John正”飢渴著”，所以不給Sherlock泡茶當折磨 XD)

「我可以來點土司，」Sherlock說，突然就到了他身邊。John本能的看向他，看向他乳頭完美的圓形，然後低頭轉回流理台。它們在冷空氣中活潑的挺立著。John試著從100開始倒數，數到老二(cock)，然後意識到那並不是個數字。

「你自己做。」John咬牙道，往杯子裡澆上剛燒開的熱水。茶袋被熱水打得顫抖，然後像隻可悲的死魚一樣沉了下去。

「那麼就來一點果醬好了。」Sherlock說道。John聽見瓶蓋開啟的聲音然後無法自己的看著他，好奇這男人打算做啥。當Sherlock一抬手，John馬上就知道會發生什麼事了，但他的視線已經生了根，只能盯著Sherlock長長的手指伸進黑加倫(blackcurrant)果醬裡，挖出一團襯得他的肌膚更蒼白的果醬。那手指抬了起來，而John在它靠近Sherlock雙唇時感同身受的張開了嘴，看著伸出來的舌頭閒散的舔著指腹，舔掉剩餘的果醬，然後整根插了進去，從根到頂，然後再滑出來。現在它整個濕潤而沒了果醬，而John這輩子從沒有硬的這麼快過。那粉嫩的舌頭又一次伸出來舔著指尖，雙唇彎起一個微笑，一個 _ **知情**_ 的微笑，John移動視線迎上Sherlock那雙深色、貓一樣的眼睛。

「你……混蛋。」John超想揍Sherlock一頓以致他的指節因為抵抗這個衝動而發疼。Sherlock笑得更開了，而John無助的任Sherlock抓住他的手，濕潤的手指一接觸他熾熱的肌膚，一陣強烈的感知立刻襲捲而來。Sherlock操控著他的手指讓它們 **也** 裹上厚厚的果醬，然後抹上他的唇。John看著──不，更像是， _ **感受著**_ ，Sherlock的舌頭舔上John的手指，一次，二次，游走其中，戲弄指根連接掌心那塊敏感的肌膚，然後在把它們全部吞下之前，吸吮著果醬。然後他 _ **呻吟**_ 了。不是色情片明星那種，也不是細小的聲音，就只是一種深刻，短促而滿足的聲音。在外頭，狗在吠，小孩在哭，一團蝗蟲傾巢而出，啃掉每個人的臉，然後又走了。John敢說這絕對就是世界末日的樣子了。

輕輕 _ **波**_ 的一聲，手指從嘴裡被拔了出來，手腕被放開了，就這麼任它無力的跌落在John的身邊。果醬罐清脆敲在流理台上。空氣中瀰漫著烤土司味。

「那麼，我要去洗澡了。」Sherlock說道，給他一個深沉的凝視後離開了廚房。John就站在他世界末日後的貧脊之地上，試著回想起什麼叫作條理。然後，從走廊底那邊，飄來了Sherlock的聲音。

「你可以一起來，如果你想的話。」

這些話在John的腦袋裡迴響著。你可以一起來如果你想的話。你可以一起來。如果你 _ **想**_ 的話。

在John的生命中有那麼幾次完全沒有足夠的時間讓他思考。不行動，就得死。

這感覺就像那些時刻。

在John走近浴室時一切顯得如此安靜，他的心跳混和著緊張和期待，這通常出現在他人生中最棒的時刻前。或者說，是最危險的時刻；這在John的人生字典裡基本是同義字。

他一踩進大開的門立刻就遭到Sherlock的伏擊，抓緊他的條紋套頭衫把他給拽到水槽邊。磁器抵著John的後腰讓他短促的抗議出聲，僅管這聲音因為Sherlock蜂擁而上吻而沒能持續。他們的唇齒相碰，Sherlock低沉的一吼震盪著John的腹股。

「哦天啊，發生什麼事？」他抵著Sherlock的唇說道。

「發生的事是我厭倦等待了，John，所以我正要動手拿我想要的。」Sherlock回應道。他的氣息噴在John的臉上。聞起來像果醬。

「啥？」John道。他的認知功能只剩5%在運轉，要好好說個字或組成一個句子已經越來越難。

「我看過你看我的樣子。我幾近裸體的在屋裡待上三十五分鐘，一週四次連續三週，而你不曾為此做出任何事……只是看著。」Sherlock推進他的舌頭襲捲John的，然後輕咬著他的下唇，逗弄著。

「如果你不想要我看那你就不該，啊，天啊，不該只圍一條毛巾閒晃。」John喘著氣。氧氣都跑哪去了？他很肯定都被Sherlock給霸占了，留他獨自頭昏眼花。這可真像他。

「並不是我不想要你看，而是我希望你不只是看。拜託，John， _ **動動腦**_ 。」在Sherlock的命令下，John皺起眉頭。

「小心你許的願啊，」他緩緩的說，然後推了Sherlock一把，趁他吃驚的時候將他擠到磚牆上，冰冷的磁磚抵著他未著寸縷的背，然後主導了這個吻。思考這種事就留給Sherlock吧。 _ **這**_ 才是他在行的。

John讓他的舌恣意侵入Sherlock這塊陌生的版圖，搜刮領土；那整齊的牙，那熾熱的氣息，那起伏的唇瓣。Sherlock從喉嚨深處發出一連串低沉、渴求的聲音，而John想要更多。他想要Sherlock尖叫，呻吟，想要他只記得他自己的名字因為John的反覆吟誦。他放開Sherlock的嘴──僅管遭到抗議──轉向他的下巴，輕咬那剛硬的線條，用前牙輕取他的耳垂。Sherlock呻吟著，扭動著，粗魯的扯著John的頭髮要他再靠近一點，而John樂於從命。他落下又飢渴又火熱的一舔直到頸子，找到脈搏然後吮到瘀青，而Sherlock發出來的聲音簡直太犯規。

這真是個讓偉大的Sherlock Holmes臣服的好方法。

「脫掉你他媽的衣服，」Sherlock命令道，猛地將John拖離自己。John輕笑著，在套頭衫和內衣卡住他的頭時盲目的試著掙脫。經過一陣痛苦的拉扯跟咒罵這該死的玩意終於脫掉了，被Sherlock誇張的扔出浴室。下一個，褲子，Sherlock笨拙的試著解開扣子拉鍊的樣子其實挺好笑的──如果John的勃起沒那樣硬到可以敲碎鑽石的話。

「為什麼那裡會有兩個扣子？這是某種防止有人偷走你的珠寶的預防措施嗎？」Sherlock真的是在大吼了，話語在浴室回響著。僅管被逗樂了，John仍伸出手指撫過Sherlock一邊的乳頭，輕輕一捏。Sherlock丟給他的一暼能凍結牛奶，但John可是更堅強的材質打造的。

「住手， _ **馬上**_ ，」他命令道，John抬手表示無辜。忿怒似乎是幫助Sherlock集中精神的工具，無論如何，下一刻John的褲子就被拉到地板上了。Sherlock彎身將褲子從John的腳踝上解開，接著John就一陣眼冒金星，當Sherlock將那不可思議、灼熱的嘴貼上他仍覆在紅色棉內褲下的堅挺時。John忍不住將手拍上冰冷的磁磚喘息起來。

「哦天啊，Sherlock，什──等──什麼？」Sherlock抵著他輕笑，他的舌頭現在正舔著織物，帶著韻律含著他的勃起。John絕望的試著思考。

「等等……喔我的天啊，操，Sherlock，你有沒有， _ **啊**_ ，你之前做過嗎？」John設法說道。

「沒。」

「沒──啥？」

「沒，John，沒做過。不過我是有做一點研究。」

「什麼？等等──這不是──Sherlock！」John抓住他的雙肩將他推開，Sherlock跌坐在腳踝上，惱怒的看著他。

「怎麼了，John？」他說道，看著John被遮蓋著的陰莖就好像是某個特別留給他的可怕犯罪現場。這之間的隱喻奇異的吸引人。John搖搖頭。

「你有……你有過性經驗嗎？」他緩緩的道。他並不是真的怕觸犯到Sherlock──像這種二十八歲還是處男的小事是不會讓他這種人煩心的，但他仍然不想搞砸這微妙的局勢。

「沒有過，John。所以？」

「所以？所以……所以為什麼是現在？你過了二十八年無性的日子，為什麼是現在？為什麼是 _ **我**_ ？」John問道，真心不解。Sherlock用他那種令人熟悉的「為什麼你老要用你的蠢腦袋瓜折騰我」臉嘆了一口氣。

「因為我想要，John，我想要你。我想用我的舌頭量測你的陰莖長度，用你進入我時我撐開的幅度量測你的寬度，我想知道你的精液嘗起來什麼味道，你看起來是什麼樣子當你──」

「OK，你真的不許再用那種聲音講那種話了否則什麼都不會發生了因為我馬上就會射在你的臉上。」John嗆到了。耶蘇基督啊，這男人之前都在幹些啥呀？雖然這完全就像他；Sherlock總是突然對什麼事感到興趣然後一頭栽入，然後就拿走一切彷彿他有權這麼做。而也許他有。

「嗯，」Sherlock若有所思的道，「那還行。但不是今天。」John努力不讓自己因為這些話而腳軟。Sherlock剛剛是給了他射在他臉上的授權了嗎？還有那什麼意思，不是 _ **今天**_ ？還會有嗎，在這 _ **之後**_ ？

Oh God, yes.

「就你臉上的表情看來我想你是願意了，所以，如果你不介意的話，」Sherlock說道，對John硬挺的陰莖做了個手勢。John點點頭，仿傚他的動作。

「就……小心點。」John說道。Sherlock不屑的哼著鼻子。

「哦，給我安靜點。」John感到他的內褲被拉下，陰莖自由的跳出來招呼著 ** _哈力路亞_** ！而John低頭向下看到的風景差點讓他嗚咽出聲。他的紅色內褲堆在他的腳邊，Sherlock就在他身前向前靠著，那條毛巾被丟在一旁而他那長長的，精瘦的，粉嫩的陰莖正頑直的頂著他的肚皮。Sherlock那心型的嘴唇微分著，濕潤的舌頭伸進龜頭邊緣擠弄他系帶。John差點暈過去，一手離開了Sherlock的肩膀抵著冰冷的磁磚好支撐自己，另一手更用力的抓緊Sherlock的肩胛。

「喔 _ **天啊**_ ，你快搞死我了。」John呻吟著，感覺到Sherlock抵著他敏感的皮膚輕笑出聲。

「Well，還先別死，我才剛開始呢。」隨著話落一滴前液從John硬得發疼的陰莖滴了下來。Sherlock彎起一抹微笑並舔了上去，用舌頭揉擦著龜頭然後吞進嘴裡，用舌頭將包皮往後推，接著吸吮起來。John的膝蓋開始顫抖。

「 _ **哦天啊**_ ，等等，換個位置。」John說道，他們笨拙的移動位置，在John轉身抵在牆上之前差點撞上毛巾架。

「我喜歡你喜歡這個。」Sherlock用低沉的嗓音說道，John伸起手臂蓋住眼睛。

「看在上帝的份上，別說話。再讓我聽到一次你的聲音這一切就得結束的非常， _非常_ 快。」他的話還沒結束Sherlock就張嘴好好的把John盡可能的吞下。一團星雲在他的眼皮前炸開，然後他猛地張開雙眼。

「噢！牙齒，Sherlock，小心點！」

「喔，別像個愛哭鬼似的，」Sherlock說道，而John真不知該哭還是該笑，最後他決定還是呻吟，在Sherlock──現在小心多了──再次吞下John時。他的舌頭的對他陰莖下奔流的脉脈幹了些邪惡的事。John試著活下來。

「啊，牙齒，啊，啊天啊。」John在Sherlock把他含進喉嚨深處時融化了，絕望的阻止自己挺進臀部。這是Sherlock的第一次，他不會，再說一次，絕不會操Sherlock的臉，即使他的陰莖超想要。

「OK Sherlock停──停停停，」John求饒道，拉扯Sherlock的頭髮。

「又怎麼了？」

「就，停下，這太過了。上來這裡。」John說道。現在他知道這會是Sherlock的第一次性經驗了，他打算讓這一切盡可能的完美。Sherlock抬起膝蓋起身而John沒錯過他雙腿那微弱的顫抖，那前液滴下陰莖的模樣。John看著那雙冷靜深沉的雙眸好一會，然後溫柔的吻上Sherlock，品嘗他自己的味道，手指在Sherlock脊椎上輕撫著直到他打起哆嗦。他的一隻手伸向下給睪丸一點關注，而Sherlock抵著他呻吟著，擠近自己，渴望更多，但現在輪到John掌控局面了。他鬆散的握住Sherlock的陰莖，一上，一下，然後在兩指指尖抹上前液。模仿著Sherlock早先在廚房色情的動作，John舔掉那上面的液體，雙眼不瞬的看著Sherlock──對方放大的瞳孔正在螢光燈下分析研究眼前的一切。John給他一個小小的愉悅的呻吟，一個純然因為品嘗了Sherlock而發的渴望。Sherlock的眼皮飛快的顫動著。

「John，」他緩緩的道。John微笑了，將自己推離牆面。

「沖澡，」John簡單的道，推開淋浴間的門打開水龍頭，確保出來的水溫夠舒適。在等待水溫升高的空檔，John吻上Sherlock，手指撫上他的陰莖，抹開前液，直到Sherlock顫抖著抵著他的唇咆哮起來。

「進去，」Sherlock命令道，兩人一起踩進花灑下。熱水先打在John身上，那讓他敏感的肌膚感到有些難以負荷。他轉身換讓Sherlock站在花灑下，並確保門好好的關上了──他可不想事後還得清理淹水的地板。空間很狹小，但這並不是John的第一次淋浴間性愛。他看著Sherlock閉上眼頂著灑落的流水，被打直的捲髮貼在他的前額和頸邊，滑落的水珠在他蒼白的肌膚上蜿蜒成河。Sherlock張開眼，而John，有那麼一刻，驚呆了。他從沒看過Sherlock如此脆弱同時又如此堅決，只除了，也許，在游泳池邊John綁著炸藥蹣跚出場的那次。

John的手伸向Sherlock的額頭，將他的頭髮自他的眼睛旁撥開。Sherlock歪頭親吻John的手腕，他強而有力的脈動。John靠向前親吻他，這次更深入，任水打在他們身上，將他們封裝在一個溫暖空間裡。慢慢地，約翰伸向洗髮水。Sherlock張嘴而約翰搖搖頭， _ **我知道我在做什麼**_ ，於是Sherlock保持沉默，信任他。他帶著純粹的愉悅將Sherlock的頭髮抹上洗髮水，手指在濕潤的髮間穿梭，帶著節奏按摩他的頭皮直到Sherlock無力了，放鬆了，他的雙眼緊閉逸出一陣小小的、歡快的聲音。John再次讓他站在花灑下，沖掉洗髮水，然後抓過Sherlock的海綿抹上肥皂泡沫。懶懶的他將海棉的刷上Sherlock的皮膚；從起伏的鎖骨，到乳頭下的陰影，然後在肚臍上盤旋，再到陰莖和然後再往下，在他面前跪下好刷洗他的大腿，膝蓋，腳趾。手指在空中畫個圈，他示意Sherlock轉身，而他毫無異議的服從了。

如果John知道這能讓Sherlock安靜又乖順，他肯定會早點這麼做。

他持續在Sherlock身上刷著海棉，關照著他臀瓣間的縫隙，享受他讚許的低喃。完成後，他放回海綿然後清洗Sherlock，雙手在他全身上下游走。他是如此的溫暖，如此生氣澎勃。John從來沒這麼想要過。

「轉身，面對牆壁。靠在上面。」John說，雙手扶上他的臀輔助他。Sherlock將額頭靠在收折的手臂上，形成一座從地板到牆壁，由強壯的骨髓和單薄的皮膚搭起的橋樑。John調整了蓮蓬頭，調高噴頭的角度然後雙膝跪下，讓水噴灑在他的背上。他的手撫上Sherlock的大腿，他的臀瓣，然後微微將他分開。他渴望的舌頭掃過裂縫然後Sherlock繃緊了，大聲呻吟著，就這麼輕微的接觸也讓他們倆激動不已。

「噢操，」他咆哮道，「我向上帝發誓，如果你不馬上把你的舌頭伸進來他們將永遠接不回你的身體。」John笑了起來，沒有理由反對這個。他再次逗弄的舔舐著褶皺，然後挺進他的舌頭。Sherlock發出來的呻吟在浴室迴響著，在John的腦袋裡迴響。

「動作快點，該死，」Sherlock命令道，John不得不抓住他的臀部以防他向後推。John的膝蓋頂著堅硬的地板，但在Sherlock這樣抵著他的時候這一點都不重要了。他開始律動起來，在每次抽回時向上捲著舌頭，很快的Sherlock就開始氣喘噓噓的扭動起來，詛咒John的名字和他的靈巧的舌頭。John讓他的氣息溫暖Sherlock的深度，然後他可以看出這已經接近可以忍受的邊緣。

「什麼，不要停！」Sherlock在John抽退時哀嚎。John笑了起來，試著不在站起身時摔倒。Sherlock越過肩膀給他一個眼色。

「別擔心，接下來的更棒。」他調整蓮蓬頭然後打開門，走進冷到要死的空氣裡，在水槽邊打開櫃子拿出他在那邊發現的潤滑油和安全套時幾乎打到頭。顯然Sherlock都計劃好每個細節了。同時他關上浴室的門好保持房間溫暖。回到噴頭下後他用手指抹上潤滑油，確保沒被水沖走太多，雖然說這東西據說是相當的防水的。

「OK嗎？」約翰問，舉起他的手。

「還用說，」Sherlock回應道，但他的臉色漲得通紅，他的下嘴唇被咬得紅腫。

「別轉開視線，」John說道，然後一次推進一根手指；Sherlock在他的舌頭的開發下已經微張，而逗弄的部份已經夠了，就現在而言。他看著Sherlock閉上了眼睛，張口絕望的喘氣，肩膀緊繃，肩胛顫動。這景象是如此誘人John不得不咬住嘴唇防止自己呻吟起來。Sherlock包圍著他手指的緊致預言著接下來的事，在水流下，在火熱的激情下，幾乎讓人把持不住。

「再來，再來，拜託John，我可不是玻璃做的處男。」

「我不想操之過急，Sherlock。」John說道，但小心的推進另一根手指，同時仍握著Sherlock的臀部確保他不會抵回來。他推進，抽出，在他覺得Sherlock還能忍受的時候刮搔著，然後他彎向上，更深入，找到前列腺。Sherlock哭喊出聲，猛地把頭靠在前臂上想向後推進，但John穩住他，維持規律的抽動。

「我要殺了你，」Sherlock咕噥著，吃力的拉扯John的手，但也只是個微弱的抗議。慢慢地，約翰推進第三個手指，Sherlock開始丟兵棄甲。

「John， ** _求你了_** ，停下來，現在就操我不然這實在，喔操，我撐不下去了。」是那個「求你了」奏效了。他抽出手指，撫摸著Sherlock的背，用牙齒撕開的安全套。他戴上它，遠離噴濺的水花抹上一堆潤滑油，然後抵著Sherlock安置好位置。

「準備好了？」John問。

「別逼我揍你，」Sherlock咬牙道，在John將龜頭推入時艱困的呻吟。在完全確保Sherlock不會抵回來後他繼續深入，一次前進一點，直到他完全入鞘而Sherlock在他的身下亂成一團。感謝老天爺安全套鈍化了他的末梢神經，否這這絕對撐不了多久，這激情和壓力太強烈，幾乎多到無法承受。

「動啊！」Sherlock痛苦的呻吟著，但John卻只是站在那邊好一會，為眼前的景象所震撼。他被強烈的喚起了，不只是因為眼前的景象比色情片還過頭，一種由原始的快感編織而成的淫穢。他停下是因為這是Sherlock， ** _Sherlock_** ，在他身下，被他所征服。這個耀眼的男人，那敏銳的腦袋，給出了，需索了，成為他的。他們一起被打成碎片，再重組成一塊。這不會就這麼結束的，John想著，知道了，就像Sherlock發現了什麼一樣；清楚明白，無庸置疑。

「該死的你──」Sherlock的話在John終於開始抽動時中斷，他幾乎完全的退出然後，慢慢地，推入，然後一而再再而三的，漸漸的加快速度，Sherlock的 ** _用力，再用力一點_** ，化成無意義的渴望呻吟。John伸向前握住Sherlock的陰莖，用相同的抽插速度擼動起來，Sherlock喊得更大聲了。快感持續升高，火辣辣的在John灼熱扭曲的腹部襲捲著，而Sherlock和他一樣絕望的抵著他前後推動。水花在他們身上飛濺，他們的哭喊聲像飛舞的鳥兒充滿了這小小的空間，直到，Sherlock靜止不動然後在John的身下緊繃，撕扯出他的名字。那樣的聲音，Sherlock緊繃的那個樣子，纏繞在John的陰莖上的那陣緊縮，這一切都，太多太多，然後John就大吼著射了，Sherlock的名字逸出他的唇，就像身邊流洩的水花一樣包圍著他們。

他能聽到他的脈搏。其他的聲音似乎都很遙遠，消失在炫目的幸福中。

Sherlock氣喘噓噓的靠在牆上好一會，John渾身發熱的抵著他，他們的膝蓋支持不住了。John抓住安全套的開口，退了出來，打個結昏眩的把它丟在奔流的水花之外，然後他們跌坐在潮濕的地板上，在各自精疲力竭裡，Sherlock的背抵著牆而John將自己的背靠上Sherlock的胸膛，並小心不要碰到他敏感的陰莖。好一陣子他們就只是坐在那裡，唯一的聲音就是飛灑和排走的水流聲，洗滌著他們漸緩的氣息。

「Well，」Sherlock終於說道。「這很有意思。」

「有意思？好吧這也是一種說法。」

「嗯..。實驗得反覆進行，如果你接受的話。這屋子還有很多其他空間也就是說還有很多的可能性待開發。我想過幾個能在烤箱上做的──」

「不！Sherlock，沒有烤箱！」John說道，將頭靠回Sherlock的肩上。「不過我可以 ** _接受_** 其他建議。」

「Well，如果你不喜歡烤箱的點子那我猜冰箱也沒戲了。」Sherlock抱怨著。John試著不要笑出來。

「餐桌如何？這聽起來難道不是個好用又堅固的實驗場地？」

「我們可以在上面塗果醬。」Sherlock說道。John笑了，抬起臉親吻Sherlock的嘴角。

「我喜歡果醬。」他抵著他低喃。蒸汽襲捲他們，他們的指尖發皺，懶洋洋的吻著彼此，水還在持續潑灑著。一週後他們會得到一張爆表的水費帳單，但他們不會有空理會。畢竟那時可會有不少廚房裡的果醬等著清理呢。

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 譯文同步發表於下  
>  **隨緣居**  
>  http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79065&page=1&extra=#pid1385520  
>  **第十二夜**  
>  http://doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=1789


End file.
